


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by jackintheboxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Family, First Time Parents, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackintheboxx/pseuds/jackintheboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have their first baby, and she's extremely fussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy (involving babies) with my favorite Teen Wolf pairing. The song is "Can't Help Falling in Love With You" by Elvis Presley. 
> 
> I figured that they could have the baby through a surrogate, but the baby is biologically Stiles's. Just saying in case anyone was curious! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

The cream-colored carpet became indented with Derek’s footprints after the fiftieth pace. His arms seemed to jostle on their own accord, as the crying baby in his arms ceaselessly wailed. Derek stared at the ceiling in a silent prayer that he could keep walking the floors of his daughter’s nursery without passing out. 

A week after Sophie Hale was born; Derek and Stiles realized with grim faces that the bouncing bundle of joy was colic. She cried every single night, like clockwork, from 6 PM to 12 AM.

“I’m sorry!” Stiles exclaimed over Sophie’s wails, as his lanky arms attempted to rock her tears away. 

“What for?” Derek called back over the sound of her piercing crying and the sound of the vacuum. The pediatrician had suggested that certain noises could calm her down, and they were up to option four: vacuum. 

Stiles adjusted the baby in arms, laying her head against his collarbone and patting her back. “I was colic, this is all my fault.” He appeared genuinely distressed about it. “She’s going to get all my bad traits, I knew it.” His large hand palmed at the back of Sophie’s peach-fuzzed head as he shushed her gently. 

“Stiles,” Derek attempted, but at that moment the vacuum’s consistent humming seemed to assuage her. 

Derek’s arm kept up the same motion for three hours and there were burn marks on the carpet by the end of the night. 

“I don’t know what you want, baby girl,” sighed Derek, eyes still searching the ceiling for some kind of parental knowledge. He changed her, tried to give her a bottle, gave her hugs and kisses…he was running out of ideas. There was currently no vacuum because they had killed the last one, and the new one hadn’t shipped in yet. 

“I can take her,” came a bleary voice from the doorway. Stiles stood at the entrance of the nursery, rubbing a knuckle into his eye. He had a bathrobe on over his flannel pajamas and had his slippers on the wrong feet. 

“It’s not your turn. Go back to bed, Stiles,” Derek admonished softly. He wrapped an arm around Sophie’s belly, holding her facing outwards. That seemed to help sometimes, but she just kept screaming. 

Stiles slumped to the floor in a messy heap. He ran both hands through his disheveled strands of hair. “I don’t want to be the worst parents ever in the history of creation,” he grumbled into his wrists. “I just want her to be happy. What are we doing wrong?”

“Nothing.” Derek tried not to raise his voice over Sophie’s wails. She had big, fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. “You are the best dad I know.” Derek allowed his sleepy thoughts to tumble out of his mouth, “I love watching you with Sophie. You’ll walk the floor for hours with her, just to try and make her smile. I love when you make silly voices and sing her songs.” He crossed over the room to get to his husband. “She loves you, Stiles. There’s nothing we’re doing wrong, she’s just a little fussy is all.”

Stiles’s lower lip pouted out exceedingly far. He looked as if he was about to cry, but held it back in fear of upsetting Sophie further. He nuzzled into Derek’s free hand that had found its way on the top of his head. 

Derek glanced over to the zoo animal clock that rested upon Sophie’s dresser. It read 11:30 PM. Only a half hour more until her little lungs would tire out and her screams would become even raspier, and she would just sleep finally. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in,” he began singing, quietly and unsteadily. Singing was not his forte, Stiles was the one who sang "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" at the top of his lungs and hummed lullabies into their daughter’s ear. But he was bone-tired and he could see deep bags under Stiles’s eyes, so he figured he would try something else. “But I can’t help falling in love with you…”

He turned Sophie to rest between his arms. She nuzzled into his chest with a whimper. Stiles glanced up from his defeated position on the floor to watch Derek. 

“And shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.” Derek continued his previous pacing motion across the floor, arms rocking gently as his voice rumbled throughout his chest. 

Sophie brought a little thumb to rest against her lips. Her chest heaved with leftover sobs and sniffles. Big hazel eyes stared up at him through wet lashes. 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes…something’s are meant to be.” Derek felt Sophie’s free hand curl around his forefinger, as she slowly calmed down. “So take my hand, take my whole life, too…‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

He found himself humming the rest of the song until Sophie’s eyes fluttered closed. She took one last shuddering breath before the room was quiet with her sleep-laden breaths. She pressed her cheek harder into Derek’s chest, sucking on her thumb. 

“It’s 11:45,” Stiles whispered with a huge, tired grin upon his face. “Fifteen minutes earlier than normal,” he whisper-shouted with excitement. “Derek, I love you, I love you, I love.” He peppered kisses onto Derek’s cheeks. “You have to sing to her every night. No excuses. That’s your new job.” 

Derek held back a chuckle to not jostle Sophie in his arms. He carefully placed her back into the white-wooden crib. His palms scrubbed at his face, as he felt Stiles rest his forehead against his back. 

“My mom,” he murmured, finding Stiles’s head and scratching lightly at his scalp. “My mom said she would sing that to me when I was a baby.” 

Stiles peeked over Derek’s shoulder to gaze down at their sleeping child. They both stared at her for a moment, still not believing sometimes that she was actually theirs (“We get to keep her, really?” Stiles had said tearfully as they left the hospital.) 

Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek’s neck. “Let’s go to bed, huh? She’ll be up by 6 anyway.” 

Derek allowed Stiles to drag him out of the room. He glanced back at the crib as he flicked the night-light on. “Love you, Sophie,” he whispered with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is wondering, I am still working on the chapter for my other Sterek fic. I'm sorry it's taking so long! Thank you for your patience


End file.
